


Skin to Skin

by xKimbapKiddingx



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lu Han, bc Luhan is a horny shit who CAN'T WAIT TIL THEY GET HOME, they have sex in a lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbapKiddingx/pseuds/xKimbapKiddingx
Summary: “Luhan if you get in that water so help me God,” Minseok sighed, looking up and removing his hand from his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw more movement, but he willed himself to keep staring up at the starlit sky, ignoring the rustle of fabric he heard from Luhan’s direction.Luhan chuckled and Minseok just shook his head, wondering how in the hell he had gotten himself into this situation.





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> sooo a very nice fanart I saw on twitter inspired this !! https://twitter.com/alexvblah/status/598500703154380800?lang=en
> 
> enjoy ~

“Luhan!” Minseok hissed at his boyfriend, cheeks burning bright red. Luhan stared back at him, the ends of his soft pink lips curling into a smirk. He continued to wriggle his jeans off, working the denim off his toned thighs, and Minseok looked away with a gasp, covering his eyes.

Luhan’s shirt had already been discarded and had Minseok been looking, he would have seen the way his boyfriend’s firm torso glistened under the moonlight. Luckily, Minseok kept his eyes squeezed shut, missing the way Luhan grinned at his embarrassment.

“Luhan if you get in that water so help me God,” Minseok sighed, looking up and removing his hand from his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw more movement, but he willed himself to keep staring up at the starlit sky, ignoring the rustle of fabric he heard from Luhan’s direction.

Luhan chuckled and Minseok just shook his head, wondering how in the hell he had gotten himself into this situation.

Their date was supposed to be an innocent one, just a simple drive to the lake nearby to watch the sunset. It had started out nice, with Luhan and Minseok cuddling together on the blanket they had brought, watching the sun disappear as it fell below the horizon. They had shared a few light kisses under the darkening sky and had waited to leave until the night had completely set in, the moon and stars casting blue lighting over the water nearby.

They had been planning on leaving then, blanket folded and working their shoes back on when Luhan had looked out at the lake with a mischievous sparkle in his gaze. Minseok had watched with wide eyes as Luhan had pulled his shirt off before he turned away with a blush staining his cheeks.

“Min,” Luhan teased, “You know you want to get in the water with me.”

Minseok shook his head, trying to ignore the way Luhan moved closer to him. The footsteps grew closer, and Minseok let out a choked gasp when Luhan pulled him into his chest. His hands fell on Luhan’s torso, and he could feel his boyfriend’s heartbeat under his warm skin.

“Luhan,” Minseok sighed, trying not to let his eyes drift down any further. Luhan’s boxers were still intact, luckily, but Minseok didn’t dare risk a glance past his chest. “It’s getting late and cold, we need to get home.”

Luhan pulled Minseok closer, his hands moving down to grab the smaller boy’s waist. He let his head dip, pressing a kiss against Minseok’s cheek.

“Baby, don’t worry about the cold. You know I’ll keep you warm.”

Minseok spluttered in response, swatting at Luhan’s chest which rumbled as he chuckled. Despite the playful attack, Luhan was not discouraged and slyly slid his hands down further to grip at the hem of Minseok’s shirt. Slowly, he worked his hands under the fabric, pushing it up so he could rest his palms against Minseok’s stomach. The touch made him shiver, unconsciously moving closer to Luhan who held him tight.

“Please get in the water with me,” Luhan pleaded, moving his mouth to whisper the words in Minseok’s ear. The combination of Luhan’s touch and begging tone had Minseok’s resolve crumbling, and when Luhan trailed his hands up underneath his shirt, fingers ghosting over Minseok’s nipples, Minseok gave in. With a hurried nod and whine escaping his throat, Minseok surrendered.

“Good boy,” Luhan murmured, pulling back so he could tug Minseok’s shirt off. The fabric slid off with ease, and Minseok quickly toed his shoes and socks off, wasting no time in working his jeans and boxers off after. Luhan stepped back, watching with an appreciative gaze as Minseok’s skin was revealed inch by inch.

Once he was fully stripped, Minseok noticed Luhan staring at him with darkening eyes, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, and turned away with a blush.

“Stop staring,” he chuckled, trying to fight off his embarrassment. Luhan paid his words no attention, letting his eyes trail over his boyfriend a couple more times. Minseok’s half hard cock was pressed against his thigh, and Luhan felt his arousal growing the longer he stared.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Luhan tugged his boxers off, holding his hand out for Minseok to take once the tight material had been discarded. Minseok hesitantly took his outstretched palm, worrying his lip as Luhan pulled him over to the lake nearby. The air had cooled significantly since when they’d first arrived, and the light breeze had goosebumps erupting over Minseok’s skin. The dark water would surely be freezing, and the thought made Minseok pull back a bit. Unfortunately for him, Luhan didn’t let up on his grip, pulling Minseok into the water.

Like expected, it was cold, and Minseok bit back a yelp as the waves brushed against his ankles. He moved closer to Luhan, craving his boyfriend’s warmth and touch. The younger pulled him closer with a laugh, wading their bodies deeper into the water. Slowly, they ventured further, finally stopping once the water hit their mid chest.

Minseok shivered as the waves brushed against his arms, and Luhan cooed as his nose turned pink in the cool air.

“Come here.” Luhan tugged him closer, and Minseok buried his head into his chest, arms wrapping around his neck.

“It’s too cold,” Minseok whined and Luhan snickered, pressing his lips against Minseok’s still dry hair.

“Don’t worry baby. I told you I’d warm you up, didn’t I?”

Minseok’s reply was caught in his throat as Luhan snaked his hand between their bodies, short nails dragging over Minseok’s lower stomach before he wrapped his hand around Minseok’s cock. Despite the freezing water, Minseok hardened quickly under Luhan’s touch, and within just a few moments he was a whimpering mess, short gasps of air leaving his mouth and hitting Luhan’s chest.

“L-Luhan.”

Luhan kissed Minseok’s head again, shushing him softly. “Shh it’s ok, I got you.” Luhan trailed his free hand from Minseok’s waist up to his neck, gripping at the short hairs on his nape as he pulled his head up for a kiss. Minseok parted his lips eagerly and Luhan’s tongue wasted no time in exploring his mouth, leaving Minseok a breathless mess.

Minseok pressed closer, hips canting up into Luhan’s touch. A whimper escaped both their throats as Luhan’s erection brushed against Minseok’s thigh, begging to be touched and Minseok wasted no time in moving his hand downward, short fingers curling around Luhan’s cock.

Luhan pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, chest heaving as he connected his lips to Minseok’s jaw, nipping at the skin there. Minseok groaned, letting his head fall back as Luhan’s mouth trailed down his neck, biting softly. Red marks blossomed under Luhan’s ministrations, and Minseok moaned as Luhan continued to leave love bites across his chest and shoulders.

“Fuck,” Luhan muttered, speeding his hand up and reveling in the sound of pleasure Minseok let out. “You’re so good, so good for me.” Minseok burned bright red under the praise, and let out an impatient whine. The water didn’t act as much of a lubricant, and as desperate as Minseok was for Luhan to fuck him, he knew they wouldn’t be able to do it the way they both wanted to.

He let out a disappointed sigh, and Luhan caught on, eyebrows furrowing as he thought for a moment. Within seconds, his eyes were lighting up as an idea sparked in his mind.

“Turn around,” Luhan murmured, pulling his hand away from Minseok’s cock, brushing the latter’s hand off his own throbbing length to twist him around. Minseok let out a grumble at the lack of contact, but the sound quickly turned into a gasp as Luhan pulled him back into his chest.

Luhan leaned over his back slightly, his head dipping and tongue darting out to lick the water droplets that had gathered on Minseok’s skin. Slowly, his lips moved upward, dragging across his shoulder blades and up his neck until they were pressed just below Minseok’s ear.

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

Minseok let out a choked gasp, the words sending a shiver down his spine. He nodded eagerly, his legs squeezing together just from the thought.

Luhan hummed in appreciation, tapping the outer side of Minseok’s hips with two of his fingers. “Squeeze your thighs together tighter for me baby, just like that.” Minseok complied, pressing the thickest part of his legs together as best as he could, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt the head of Luhan’s cock nudging between his thighs.

In one swift motion, Luhan pressed all the way in until his hips were flush against Minseok’s ass. They both let out a moan at the friction, and Luhan wasted no time in setting a steady pace, thrusting hard as his cock pushed between Minseok’s soft skin. His movements were slightly sluggish, the water around them making the drag even slower.

Luhan panted heavily against Minseok’s neck, warm breath hitting just below Minseok’s ear.

“Fuck Minseok,” Luhan grunted, working his cock between Minseok’s thighs with harsh thrusts.

Minseok’s dick hardened further at the growl Luhan let out, and he moved his hand to wrap around himself, but Luhan beat him to it, swatting his hand away before jerking Minseok off with swift strokes.

Minseok cried out, Luhan’s thrusts and his hand motions matching in pace, the overwhelming pleasure sending fire through his nerves. He was suddenly glad the water around them was so cold as it eased the sweaty skin Luhan seemed to burn with only the touch of his fingertips.

Luhan continued his pace, the soft skin of Minseok’s thighs pulling him in with every thrust. Minseok whimpered as he let his head fall back onto Luhan’s shoulder, his boyfriend’s touch seeming to surround him entirely.

“Luhan, Luhan please,” Minseok begged, hands reaching behind him to tangle in Luhan’s hair.

“What do you need baby?” Luhan growled, his hips slapping harshly against Minseok’s skin, most likely turning it bright red. “Tell me what you need, I’ll give it to you.”

“Make me cum,” Minseok pleaded, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as his desperation grew.

Luhan snarled against his neck, mouthing at the skin there as his hand sped up, stroking Minseok faster. The combined touch of Luhan’s hand on his cock, his pelvis slamming against his soft skin, and Luhan’s dick between his thighs had Minseok trembling, and he finally let his orgasm overtake him when Luhan bit down on his shoulder roughly. The skin burned but Minseok paid the pain no mind as he arched his back in a wordless cry.

Luhan worked Minseok through his high, not letting the pace of his hand up as Minseok’s cum mixed with the water. So close to his own orgasm, Luhan pushed his cock between Minseok’s thighs a few last times, throwing his head back when he finally came, cum spreading between  Minseok’s legs. It quickly washed away in the lake as the two of them gasped, chests heaving and pulses racing as they came down from their high.

After a few moments, Luhan pulled out from between Minseok’s legs, letting out a whimper. With shaky limbs, Minseok turned in Luhan’s grasp until they were face to face. He pressed their lips together softly, both of them smiling into the kiss.

Now that they were no longer distracted by their pleasure, the coolness of the air and water around them hit them, and they curled closer, bodies shivering.

“C’mon baby,” Luhan murmured, gathering Minseok into his arm as he pushed them out of the water. He quickly carried Minseok over to their spot on the grass, handing him his clothes. They dressed hastily, the fabric clinging to their still wet bodies. Minseok stuck to Luhan the whole walk back to the car, only letting go of him to clamber into the passenger's seat and blast the heater once they had the engine running.

Luhan settled in the driver’s seat, hands grasping at the wheel. “Y’know.” He looked over at Minseok who was now staring at him, tilting his head slightly. “Once we get home, I’m fucking you for real.”

Luhan turned his gaze back to the road with a smirk, not missing the way Minseok let out a choked gasp and clenched his thighs together in anticipation, knowing the night was far from over.   


**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on twitter and talk to me !! @peachyhuangzt ~~


End file.
